In Which Raito Tries to Deliver Justice
by shukuun
Summary: My title is too long to fit. XD Anyway, this oneshot is a Death Note and Howl's Moving Castle crossover that I wrote for fun. Enjoy!


TITLE: In Which Raito Tries to Deliver Justice But Only Ends Up Delivering Pastries.  
FANDOM: HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE by Diana Wynne Jones  
WORDCOUNT: 830.  
NOTES: If you want to see other DN crossovers, check out the link in my profile.

* * *

When Raito heard about 'the great Wizard Howl' who passed his time by collecting young girls to devour their souls, Raito knew it was up to him to put a stop to this villainous man. 

Raito travelled all over the land of Ingary, venturing into even the shadiest of places to gather information on the famous wizard. On his travels, Raito discovered some very interesting things. One was that there were two other wizards that were considered to be almost as powerful as the Wizard Howl. From the way his sources described Sorcerer Jenkin of Porthaven and Wizard Pendragon of Kingsbury, both men were very different from Wizard Howl. More interestingly, Raito found that to the general public it was obvious that the three were in disagreement about something or another, for they would never set foot at a social venue if one of the others were attending as well. Not only did Raito think this was a stupid assumption--he also thought it was highly suspicious.

Finally accepting that he could gain no more (helpful) knowledge from the regular folk of Ingary, Raito decided it was time to take things to the next level. He was going to meet the magic users. His first stop was Porthaven.

- - - - -

"Porthaven door!" shouted a gangly figure sprawled out next to the hearth.

Seeing that Watari was currently engrossed in developing his latest experimental cake mix, Howl shuffled towards the door while throwing a half-hearted glare over his shoulder. "Ryuuku, what did I tell you about earning your keep around here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ryuuku's face stretched grotesquely as he chuckled. "It's not a part of our contract."

"Then I should let Watari know that he won't need to buy any more apples in the future." Positive that he heard whimpering, the wizard opened the door with a brilliant smile. "Good evening, sir. Hmm, I do believe this is the first time we've met. I am the Sorcerer Howell Jenkin, what can I do for you?"

The visitor's eyes widened slightly and Howl could almost see the gears turning in the other man's head. The boy introduced himself as Raito and cheerfully requested to continue their conversation inside in private. Howl was quite aware of the prickling sensation on his skin as Raito stared at him, and thus made a move to close the door while apologizing profusely until a box emitting the most wonderful fragrance was shoved under his nose.

"I brought cake."

Well, damn. How could he possibly refuse now?

- - - - -

Raito was glad to know that not all of his time spent questioning the locals was in vain. It appeared that the rumour concerning Sorcerer Jenkin's sweet tooth was true. Raito's only regret was the hole that burned deep in his pocket. Who knew bakeries started charging more for every extra cup of sugar?

The sorcerer finally looked up from his plate and regarded Raito with a wary stare. "May I ask why you've travelled so far to see me?"

Raito leaned closer, forearms pressed against the table, "I've been hearing some disturbing rumours about a wizard."

"…Is that so? What exactly have you heard?"

"I heard of a great wizard who goes about, tricking hapless young women into accompanying him to his castle. Where he then eats their hearts and devours their souls."

The other man feigned boredom. "My! How awful. Why come to me though? Are you asking that I go out there myself and catch this monster? I apologize but I can't. I'm very busy these days; I hardly get any free time for myself as it is."

Raito jerked in his seat and stared across the room. "...Did your fireplace just snort?"

"Err, no. Are you feeling unwell? Perhaps we should talk outside; some fresh air ought to do you some good."

- - - - -

The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

Howl sighed. "Listen, I don't know why you're here. I know this wizard of yours sounds horrible but I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. Perhaps you should return home. This quest of yours, while admirable, will just be a waste of time."

Raito bristled, "A waste of time?!" He clenched his fists and closed the gap between them. "Stop playing your games with me. I know what you're hiding. In fact, I'm surprised no one ever realized before." Raito rolled his eyes, as if to say the rest of the world was blind.

"And what exactly am I hiding?"

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about, _Mister Howell_." Dark eyes narrowed, "Or should I say _Howl_?"

"That may be so, but I regret to inform you that _you know nothing at all_." Howl turned and opened the door to his shop.

"In fact," Howl smirked, "what makes you think Howl is even my real name?"

And with a slam, Raito was left staring at a wooden door in dire need of a new paint job.


End file.
